The aim of surgeons has always been to treat injured nerves in a proper way, however, only in the last 20 years have surgical techniques, corresponding sewing materials, magnifying means needed for the accurate stitching of fine structures, and operating microscopes established suitable conditions. In the field of microsurgery pressing clips and different approximators for sewing micro-blood vessels already exist the force of pressure of which has been calibrated with utmost care. By means of said devices ends of blood vessels can be laid near to one another, so that sewing can be performed easily. As a consequence, there is no need to hold the ends of blood vessels by means of catgut of 20-30 microns, as this process may lead to the rupture of the catgut. The approximator is taking over the function for the full period of suturing. The approximator enables rotation of the blood vessel, accordingly concentric suturing becomes possible. With stitches of nerves, due to the fine thready structure of the nerves, there is no possibility to lay nerve-endings next to one another by means of clips arranged on the nerve-endings or by means of interconnecting slides.
Prior art devices tried to achieve approximation with thin needles passed through both nerve-endings transversally. By using this method we damaged thin, so called axial threads within the nerves i.e., fascicular structures. An alternative possibility is based on the recognition, that the envelope epineurium enclosing the nerve is relatively strong and by means of hooks hooked therein nerve-endings can be brought together without considerable damage. A device serving this purpose exists. It is a product of the German Company S&T. Said device consists of three components. It is made of metal. It is suitable for repeated use and it is most expensive. In case of multiple applications, fine surgical hooks may get damaged and subjected to deformation. Accordingly, when used repeatedly, it is dubious whether they can yield the advantages which can be achieved in the first application.
Due to an increase in diseases transferred with blood and bodily fluids (e.g. AIDS, Hepatitis etc.) use of disposable means seems to be more safe, and accordingly more advantageous. Moreover, problems appear in cleaning, sterilization, and packing of repeatedly used devices after use. In use further damage may occur in the structure of the microsurgical device, even when manipulated with utmost care. Repeated application of expensive instruments may become uncertain. For example, the device mentioned above marketed by the German Company S&T can be displaced on a smooth leg, however, there are no mechanical means provided which prevent sliding back.